


Im Regen

by TLen



Category: SK Kölsch
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jupp versucht mit Ellens Tod fertig zu werden. Wie gut, dass es Klaus gibt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Im Regen

Der Regen rann über seine Haare, in seinen Kragen, durchnässte seine Kleidung, doch er bemerkte ihn genauso wenig wie die Kälte um sich herum. Seine innere Kälte war viel größer als die äußere. Sein Gesicht war feucht - vom Regen nicht von Tränen. Er konnte nicht weinen, er konnte es einfach nicht. Nicht weil ein Mann nicht weinte, sondern weil Tränen bedeutet hätten, dass er sich die Endgültigkeit ihres Todes eingestand. Und dass wollte er nicht, unter keinen Umständen.

Jupp starrte auf das Grab, mit Kränzen und Blumen übersät. Er wandte seinen Blick auch nicht ab, als die Trauergäste an ihm vorbeizogen, Worte des Beileids und Mitgefühls murmelten. Automatisch schüttelte er die ihm gereichten Hände, antwortete mit „Danke“ auf die zumeist leise vorgebrachten Worte. Niemand schien so richtig zu wissen, was er sagen sollte. Welche Worte gab es schon angesichts des Todes, die nicht hohl und banal klangen? Nichts und niemand konnte seinen Schmerz auch nur nachempfinden, geschweige denn ausdrücken und so waren alle Worte bedeutungslos und prallten einfach von ihm ab. Er konnte sich schon jetzt nicht mehr an die Worte des Pfarrers vorhin beim Gottesdienst erinnern.

Endlich schien die Schlange der Trauergäste ein Ende genommen zu haben. Viele waren gekommen, seine Kollegen, gemeinsame Freunde, Gäste aus dem Rättematäng. Er war froh, als sie endlich gingen. Er wollte allein sein. Allein mit ihr und mit seinem Schmerz.

Anna sagte etwas zu Flo und griff nach der Hand des Jungen. Der schüttelte den Kopf und klammerte sich mit der anderen Hand umso fester an die seines Vaters. Er hatte ihn die ganze Zeit über nicht losgelassen. Nicht in der Einsegnungshalle, nicht auf dem Friedhof. Wie zwei Ertrinkende klammerten sie sich aneinander. 

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Jupp, wie Anna mit Klaus davon ging. Für einen Moment war er versucht, Taube zurückzuhalten, ihn zu bitten, bei ihnen zu bleiben. Doch er blieb stumm. Klaus hatte mehr als genug für sie getan, sich praktisch um alles gekümmert, die Beerdigung organisiert, ihn im Büro vertreten, dafür gesorgt, dass im Rättematäng alles weiter seinen gewohnten Gang lief, ihm und Flo Essen gekocht, auch wenn er kaum einen Bissen herunter brachte, und vieles mehr. Er war auch während der ganzen Trauerfeierlichkeiten stets nah bei ihm und Flo geblieben, so als wollte er ihnen durch seine Anwesenheit Kraft und Trost spenden. Er konnte nicht auch noch verlangen, dass er jetzt im strömenden Regen bei ihnen stehen blieb. 

Es erschien Jupp so passend, dass es wie aus Eimern goss. Wenn er schon nicht um sie weinen konnte, dann tat es wenigstens der Himmel.

Jupp wusste, es wäre vernünftiger gewesen zu gehen, bevor sie sich noch etwas wegholten. Doch er brachte es nicht fertig, sich von ihrem Grab zu lösen, sie zu verlassen. Er wollte den Abschied weiter hinauszögern, auch wenn es dafür längst zu spät war.

Er blickte auf Flo. Der Junge hatte den Blick gesenkt. Sein Vater war sich nicht sicher, ob es der Regen war oder Tränen, die über sein Gesicht rannen. Er wollte etwas sagen, irgendetwas tröstliches. Doch ihm fiel nichts ein: Er wusste ja selbst keinen Trost in seinem Schmerz.

Warum nur? Warum war dieses Auto da gewesen und hatte sie aus ihrer Mitte gerissen? Ellen war doch noch so jung gewesen, so voller Lebensfreude. Er hatte immer gehofft, sie würden wieder zusammen finden, eines Tages. Er wusste genau, in gewisser Weise hatte sie ihn noch immer geliebt, auch wenn sie nicht mehr mit ihm unter einem Dach leben konnte. Er hatte gehofft, sie würde verstehen lernen, dass sein Beruf ihn manchmal zwang, seine Familie hinten anzustellen, aber dass sie und Flo ihm alles bedeuteten, egal, was er auch sagte und tat. Doch nun würde es kein „eines Tages“ mehr geben.

Nun lag sie da in der kalten Erde, begraben für immer und ewig. „Ellen“, flüsterte er und wurde sich erst bewusst, dass er ihren Namen nicht nur in Gedanken ausgesprochen hatte, als er Flos fragenden Blick auf sich spürte. Er wuschelte seinem Sohn zärtlich durch das nasse Haar. Der Junge schniefte und Jupp wünschte sich inständig, er könne auch weinen, seinen Schmerz endlich loslassen. Doch sein Blick blieb trocken und starr während DIE Frage durch sein Hirn hämmerte. Warum?

Eine sanfte Berührung an seiner Schulter schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er blickte auf und sah Klaus neben sich stehen.

„Ich dachte, du bist auch gegangen“, sagte er leise.

Klaus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe nur den Schirm aus dem Wagen geholt.“

Sanft löste er Flos Hand aus Jupps und hob den Jungen hoch. Er drückte ihn an sich, so dass er im Schutz des Schirms war. Dann trat er dicht an Jupp heran, um auch ihm zumindest einen gewissen Schutz zu bieten. 

Schweigend standen sie nebeneinander. Minuten lang, während der Regen nun auf den Schirm prasselte. Jupp kamen sie wie Stunden vor. Und wieder beschäftigte ihn die eine Frage. Schließlich hob er erneut den Kopf. „Warum?“, fragte er leise. Er wusste nicht, warum er hoffte, ja erwartete, dass Klaus eine Antwort auf die Frage wusste, die ihn seit Tagen quälte. Warum Ellen, warum ausgerechnet sie? Warum nur dieser verdammte Unfall? Klaus wusste doch sonst immer alles, er musste auch dafür eine logische Erklärung haben, eine, die seinen Schmerz zumindest ein bisschen mindern würde. So irrational diese Gedanken waren, er klammerte sich an sie, wie an einen Rettungsring. Klaus würde verstehen, was er meinte und ihm helfen.

Klaus schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Frage kann ich dir nicht beantworten, Jupp, niemand kann das. Es gibt Dinge, für die gibt es keine Erklärung, keine, die unser Verstand akzeptieren würde.“

„Wenn ich diese blöde Konsole rechtzeitig besorgt hätte.“ Er sprach aus, was ihm seit Tagen durch den Kopf ging. Hätte er sein Versprechen gehalten und Flos Geburtstagsgeschenk besorgt, hätte Ellen nicht anhalten müssen, als sie die Werbung dafür sah. Und wenn sie nicht über die Straße gelaufen wäre, als dieser Wagen kam...

„Jupp, nicht“, sagte Klaus mit einem warnenden Unterton. „Das bringt nichts.“ Jupp sah, wie er Flo noch enger an sich drückte, beschützend. Der Junge schluchzte leise an Klaus Schulter.

„Ist doch wahr“, erwiderte Jupp heftiger als beabsichtigt. Was bildete der Kerl sich ein, an seinem Wort zu zweifeln. Er wusste wohl am besten, was er getan hatte und was nicht. „Hätte ich sie gekauft, hätte sie nicht aus dem Auto...“

„Jupp“, Klaus unterbrach ihn mit einer Stimme, deren Heftigkeit ihn erschreckte und innehalten ließ. „Nicht hier, nicht jetzt.“

„Lass uns gehen“, setzte er sanft hinzu. „Bevor ihr euch noch erkältet.“

Er wandte sich, Flo noch immer auf dem Arm, um, damit deutlich machend, dass er keinen Widerspruch duldete. Jupp blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen. 

Nicht bevor er noch einen langen Blick auf das Grab geworfen hatte.

///

„Flo schläft jetzt.“ 

Jupp blickte nicht auf, als Klaus mit diesen Worten das Wohnzimmer betrat. Obwohl es erst früher Nachmittag war, war der Junge von der Trauerfeier und anschließenden Beerdigung so erschöpft gewesen, dass er sich widerstandslos von Klaus ausziehen, unter eine warme Dusche stellen und anschließend ins Bett bringen ließ. Taube selbst hatte sich nur rasch abgetrocknet und neue Sachen angezogen.

„Du solltest auch duschen oder dich zumindest abtrocknen und dir etwas anderes anziehen. Nicht, dass du dich noch erkältest.“

Jupp ignorierte Klaus’ Worte und starrte weiter auf sein Glas. Whiskey, kein Kölsch. Er hatte das Härteste genommen, was er in Ellens Schrank finden konnte. Und noch immer war es nicht genug, ihn aufzuwärmen, geschweige denn endlich diesen verdammten Schmerz in seinem Inneren zu betäuben.

Klaus nahm ihm die Flasche und das Glas weg.

„Hey“, protestierte Jupp und griff nach dem Glas. Doch Klaus brachte es außer seiner Reichweite und stellte es auf der Anrichte ab, während er die Flasche wieder im Schrank verstaute. „Gib das her!“, forderte Jupp.

„Alkohol ist keine Lösung, Jupp. Werd endlich erwachsen und übernimm Verantwortung, du bist jetzt alleinerziehender Vater. Da betrinkt man sich nicht sinnlos.“

Er sprang auf. Wütend über Klaus’ Bevormundung. Wenn er sich betrinken wollte, dann tat er das. Schließlich hatte er alles Recht dazu, verdammt noch mal. Er hatte schließlich gerade seine Frau zu Grabe getragen. „Mach du mir keine Vorschriften“, fauchte er.

Klaus wandte sich wieder zu ihm um. „Jupp, ich verstehe, dass du dich schlecht fühlst, aber..:“

„Erzähl mir nicht, wie ich mich fühle“, unterbrach Jupp ihn. „Du hast noch nie eine Frau verloren:“

„Nein, aber einen Freund“, erwiderte Klaus leise. „Auch durch einen Autounfall.“

„Was?“ Jupp sah ihn überrascht an. Davon hatte Klaus nie etwas erzählt. Er spürte vor allem an dem verzweifelten Blick, der sich für einen kurzen Moment in Klaus’ Augen zeigte, dass da etwas vorgefallen sein musste, was den Freund noch immer beschäftigte. Seine Wut war augenblicklich verraucht.

Taube trat zum Fenster und starrte hinaus. „Er war meine erste große Liebe. Wir waren zwei Jahre zusammen. Ich war 16, als ich ihn kennen lernte. Er war zwei Jahre älter als ich und hatte schon ein Auto. Ich habe ihn darum so was von beneidet. Als ich mit 18 gerade meinen Führerschein hatte, bettelte ich ihn so lange an, bis er mich mit dem Wagen fahren ließ. An einer Kreuzung beachtete ein anderer Fahrer die Vorfahrt nicht und raste voll in die Beifahrerseite. Mein Freund war auf der Stelle tot, ich kam mit ein paar Kratzern davon. Auch der andere Fahrer überlebte.“

„Scheiße“, sagte Jupp und trat an Klaus Seite. Kein Wunder, das Klaus nie darüber gesprochen hatte. Das waren mit Sicherheit keine angenehmen Erinnerungen. 

„Ich weiß, rein intellektuell, dass ich nicht Schuld war, dass ich die Vorfahrt hatte und doch denke ich immer noch, wäre ich nicht gefahren, wäre er als erfahrener Fahrer am Steuer gewesen, er hätte den Wagen kommen sehen und rechtzeitig gebremst. Und auch ich hätte es merken und reagieren müssen. Irgendwie.“

„Fährst du deshalb kaum selbst und wenn doch mal dann so übervorsichtig?“, fragte Jupp. Er hatte sich schon immer gewundert, warum Klaus so unwillig war, selbst zu fahren. Eine Zeit lang hatte er schon gedacht, der Freund hätte gar keinen Führerschein.

Klaus nickte. „Wenn ich am Steuer sitze, dann muss ich noch immer gegen die Angst kämpfen, es könnte wieder etwas passieren, vor allem, wenn noch jemand im Auto ist.“

„Ich wünschte damals, ich wäre auch tot, wäre es an seiner Stelle.“ Er wandte sich zu Jupp um. „Ich habe auch deshalb Psychologie studiert, weil ich hoffte, so meine eigenen Schuldgefühle besser in den Griff zu bekommen. Ich weiß, dass vieles in der Theorie besser und viel einfacher klingt, als es in der Praxis wirklich ist. Ich verstehe wirklich, wie schwer das alles für dich ist. Aber Jupp, du bist nicht allein. Du musst an Flo denken. Wenn du dich in Selbstmitleid flüchtest, hilft das keinem von euch beiden. Und eins weiß ich mit Sicherheit, Ellen hätte das nicht gewollt. Sie hätte gewollt, dass du nach vorn schaust und Flo eine möglichst unbeschwerte Jugend bietest.“

Jupp strich sich durchs Haar, das zwar mittlerweile getrocknet war, aber nun umso wirrer abstand. „Warum hast du mich auf dem Friedhof nicht ausreden lassen?“, fragte er. „Es stimmt doch, dass es meine Schuld war. Wenn ich die Konsole rechtzeitig besorgt hätte, dann hätte sie nicht dort aussteigen müssen und dann wäre sie nicht überfahren worden.“

„Jupp“, sagte Klaus eindringlich. „Es war ein bedauerlicher Unfall. Niemand trägt die Schuld dafür. Bitte, rede dir nichts anderes ein und vor allem nicht vor dem Jungen. Was denkst du, wie Flo sich fühlen muss, wenn er solche Worte hört? Es ist schlimm genug für ihn, dass er seine Muter verloren hat. Wenn er dich so reden hört, er wird nicht dir die Schuld geben, sondern sich selbst. Er hat sich die Konsole zum Geburtstag gewünscht, hätte er das nicht getan, wäre seine Mutter noch am Leben. Willst du das? Willst du, das er sich mit Schuldgefühlen quält, womöglich sein Leben lang?“

„Nein, nein natürlich nicht.“ Jupp schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. „Ich... ich hatte immer gehofft, wir würden wieder zusammen kommen, eines Tages. Und jetzt... jetzt geht das nicht mehr. Ich... ich kann einfach nicht fassen, dass sie nicht mehr da ist, dass sie nicht jeden Augenblick zur Tür reinkommt und mit mir schimpft, weil ich wieder Chaos verursacht habe.“

„Ich weiß“, sagte Klaus leise. Es war nie zu übersehen gewesen, wie sehr Jupp noch an Ellen hing und auch sie mochte ihn noch immer gern, das hatte sie ihm selbst gesagt, als er bei ihr eingezogen war. Er legte Jupp kurz die Hand auf die Schulter. Als Jupp aufblickte, nahm er sie wieder weg. „Du hast alles Recht der Welt, um sie zu trauern und du solltest das auch tun. Aber bitte, versuch es ohne Vorwürfe zu tun. Das hilft niemanden und macht sie doch nicht wieder lebendig. Behaltet sie einfach in liebevoller Erinnerung. Okay?“

Jupp nickte stumm.

„Außerdem“, fuhr Klaus fort. „Es gibt etliches zu regeln. Was ist mit dem Sorgerecht? Hattet ihr es beide oder nur Ellen?“

„Ellen“, sagte Jupp. „Ich hatte das übliche Besuchsrecht, aber wir haben das nie so streng gehalten. Ich durfte Flo sehen, wann immer ich wollte.“

„Dann musst du jetzt das offizielle Sorgerecht beantragen“, erwiderte Klaus. „Und du solltest dir überlegen, wo ihr leben wollt. Hier oder bei dir oder ob ihr euch lieber eine neue Wohnung sucht. Was soll aus dem Rättematäng werden? Wie ich es verstanden habe, hat es doch Ellen gehört und war nicht nur gepachtet. Also würde Flo es erben.“

„Ich pack das nicht allein“, gestand Jupp. „Ich kann seit Tagen keinen klaren Gedanken fassen und weiß nicht, wo anfangen.“ Er sah Klaus hilfesuchend an. „Hilfst du mir?“

„Natürlich“, erwiderte Klaus.

„Ich schlage vor, du beginnst mit einer heißen Dusche. Ich mache uns in der Zwischenzeit etwas Warmes“, ergänzte er.

„Ja.“ Jupp ging zur Tür. Dort wandte er sich noch einmal um. „Danke“, sagte er leise und mit belegter Stimme. „Danke, dass du das alles für mich tust. Ich weiß das echt zu schätzen. Und vor allem danke, dass du einfach da bist.“

„Ist schon okay“, erwiderte Klaus. „Dafür sind Freunde schließlich da.“

///

Als das warme Wasser der Dusche über seinen Körper ran, konnte Jupp endlich weinen.

Ende

**Author's Note:**

> Mehr Fanfiction von mir unter: http://tostwins.slashcity.net


End file.
